If I Can't Be With You
by R5RausllyWriter
Summary: Summary: Ross and Laura have been together for five years now, they also moved in together, good things are happening to them. Laura is starring as the lead role in a new movie and Ross is going on a world tour, but would being apart drive them to the edge. Also would they overcome the bumps in the road? Or will they just call it quits? Somewhat based on the R5 Song.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N okay im starting a new Raura story! It just came to me and I've actually been working on this for quite a while. By the way Ross and Laura are 21 in this story. I'm aware that he's on tour and Laura is filming a movie are happening now but in this story it's happening when they are 21. REVIEW! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! And Enjoy!**

**Laura Pov**

l woke up in the morning to the sun in my eyes through the slightly open curtain. A wide smile brushed against my lips as my eyes fell down to my left hand to the promise ring on ring finger.

**Flashback**:

Tomorrow was the day. The day i turn 17. I was currently reading my all time favorite book The Fault in Our Stars, for the third time this month. My face was covered in a avocado face mask and my hair was pulled up into a messy bun.

I read to myself in a whisper, letting my index finger follow along with the text. I was at the part when Hazel met Augustus for the first time when I suddenly felt as if someone was watching me. I took a quick glance towards the door, expecting to see no one there. But I jump startled when I see him leaning against the doorframe.

"Ahh! Oh my god! Ross! What are you doing here?!" I looked down at the book, using my hand to hide my face.

Ross already made his way over to my bed, plopping a seat beside me on the bed.

"I came to see you" He chuckled as he picked up the book glancing at it.

"Fault in Our Stars..Nice" he added, placing the book back onto the bed and looked up at me.

"I can't talk to you like this I look embarrassing" I tried my hardest not to make eye contact with him.

If I wasn't wearing this face mask, my cheeks would've been a dark shade of red. This is so embarrassing.

Ross shook his head and scooted in closer moving a strand of hair that came out of my bun behind my ear.

"Nah. You look beautiful" he responded sincerely as he lingered his hand there. A wide smile brushed across my lips at his words.

"If you say so." I giggled before leaning in to place a gentle kiss on his lips pulling away, letting my thumb glide repetitively across his bottom lip.

"I do say so." Ross negotiated, throwing himself back onto the bed.

"Whatever." I giggled putting my book on the nightstand beside my bed.

"So what are you even doing here at..." I reached over to open my flip phone to display the time before closing it shut. " at 11:56, almost midnight?" I finished.

He sat back up and turned to face me. "I came to give you this." He reached into his pocket and pulls out a classic heart promise ring featuring a pink sapphire gemstone at its center is crafted from sleek sterling silver.

When my eyes moved down to the ring I let out a gasp before putting a hand over my mouth. It was beautiful.

"It's a promise ring." Ross started, putting the promise ring on my finger.

"I promise that no matter how many girls throw themselves at me that I will always only have eyes for you and I promise that no matter what happens we will get through anything together." he finished.

Tears began to well up on the corner of my eyes at his words. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in to kiss him.

Ross whispered against my lips. "Oh one more thing, Happy Birthday."

**End of Flashback. **

I looked down to my stomach to see muscular arms wrapped tightly around my petite waist. I looked over at my boyfriend's sleeping form,who was snoring lightly. He looked so peaceful.

I reached up to leave a light peck on Ross' cheek, gently uncoiled his grip to get out of bed. I slipped on my slippers and threw my hair down, twisting it into a careless bun.

I made my way out the bedroom, closing the door slowly and quietly.

I shuffled down the hall, beginning to escalade down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I walked over to the sink and started to pour some dish soap onto a sponge and started to wash dishes from last nights dinner.

I was in the middle of washing a pan when a pair of arms were being wrapped around my waist from behind. I felt gentle kisses on my neck.

"Good morning beautiful," Ross mumbled against my neck, causing a chill to rundown my spine.

My lips turned into a wide smile as I turned my body around to face him. Ross kept a firm grip around my waist.

I leaned up to whisper against his lips, "Good morning Handsome." He smiled at me before closing the gap between us .

I placed a hand on Ross' chest pulling away slowly. I walked over to the freshly brewed coffee and poured some in a mug, making a coffee the way Ross liked it, coffee mate coconut creme with whip cream and caramel syrup on top.

After i was finished, I made my way over to him and handed the coffee to him.

"Don't forget that your meeting-"

"You're meeting your band at and to discuss your world tour...I know" He took the coffee and pecked my lips.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you coming with?" He took a sip of his coffee,getting whip cream on his upper lip.

I let out a giggle before shaking my head wiping the whip cream off his lip with my thumb.

"As much as I'd love to go, I'd prefer you go and spend time with your family and Ratliff." She smiled apologetically.

"Maybe another tim-" I added.

He cut me off by pressing an index finger to my lips.

"Rydel has been asking for you, she literally spammed my messages to take you." He exaggerated with a smirk.

I suppose he's right. I sighed giving in.

"Fine ill go...only for Delly" I smiled and pecked his lips before turning towards the stair case.

I walked over to the dresser and took off my necklace and placed it into the jewelry box.

I began to reminisce about times that Ross and I shared. To the first day he asked me to be his girlfriend at an A&A live taping, to our first date at the beach, to when he gave me my promise ring on my 17th birthday, till when he asked me to move in with him last year.

I got my clothes out and began to dress. I began changing into a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top when I turned around seeing Ross leaning against the door frame causing me to shriek.

I grabbed a pillow and chucked it towards Ross but of course he caught it.

"You're such a perv, Ross!"

He began to bust out in a fit of laughter.

" ." He responded in-between laughs causing me to roll my eyes.

"Are too!" I smirk.

"No Laura I'm not." He argued.

"Whatever." I muttered.

Ross walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I placed a hand on his chest as he looked down at me and leaned down to kiss me.

As our lips were about to touch, I turn to his ear and whispered.

" I got to do my hair." I giggled and pushed myself away from him and walked towards the mirror.

"LAURA!" Ross whined.

"Stop being a big baby and go get ready Ross." I rolled my eyes still laughing as I began to brush my hair into a side fish tail braid, curling the two long strands of hair and applied little make-up.

As I was applying makeup Ross was walking out of the shower, dressed in his white 'Surfer Only' hollister sweatshirt, ripped blue jeans and

a black beanie along with his black converse. When he was finished he fell onto the bed and began tap away on his phone.

I walked towards the closet and took out my velvet leather jacket putting it on and I slipped on my black heels.

I grabbed my purse throwing it over my shoulder.

"Lets go" I offered my hand out to Ross to help him up from the bed which he gladly accepted.

After i pulled Ross up he jogged down the stairs to warm up the car, while I stayed back to lock up.

As i was locking the front door,Ross started to honk annoyingly. I roll my eyes, making my way into the passenger side. I opened the door and sat down, pulling my seatbelt on.

"Will you relax. I'm pretty sure you woke everyone in our neighborhood up" I teased.

He chuckled and looked behind him, making sure he was clear before backing out the drive way.

"Yeah, well you take forever." He remarked.

"Yeah. Whatever." I muttered as I reached over to turn the volume knob up on the radio.

Ross shook his head and let out a slight chuckle.

I took my iPhone 5s and pressed the power button as the screen indicated 2 texts. One from Rydel and the other one from Raini. The text both made me giggle and smile.

Ross upgraded my "ancient" flip phone to a more modern phone.

Lets just say it took a lot of contemplating but I finally gave in.

I responded to both texts and looked up at Ross to see him glancing up at me.

"Who's texting you?" He asked taking another glance my way before turning back to the road.

I smirked deciding to mess with Ross a bit.

"Oh it was Garrett." I smiled convincingly and watched as Ross gripped the steering wheel at Garrett's name.

Ross has always been somewhat jealous of Garrett ever since we took that picture together at Variety's Power of the Youth a while back. He just won't admit it.

I giggled once more.

"Babe, I'm kidding it was Rydel and Raini"

I watched as he loosened his grip on the steering wheel.

"Good." He smiled reaching over for my hand taking it into his and bringing it up to his lips and placed a kiss on it.

A slight blush brushed against my cheeks causing a wide smile to appear on my lips.

Within minutes we pulled up in the parking lot at Denny's.

Ross unbuckled his seat belt taking the keys from the ignition and got down from the car making his way towards me.

He opened my door and reached out for my hand which i gladly accepted and got down.

"Thanks." I smiled and shut the door behind me, keeping my hand in Ross' as we walked towards the restaurant.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look it's Austin and Ally!" I heard from a little girl causing a smile to tug on the corner of my lips. I turned around to the voice.

The little girl had blonde hair which was pulled back into a ponytail, she was tugging on her mother's pants.

The little girl let go of her mother and ran over to us.

"Hey Cutie." I greeted getting down at her height level.

She blushed and Ross got down to his knees as well staring at her.

"I think your beautiful." She complemented looking down at her pink converse.

"Aww thank you! You are cute!" I giggled pulling her into a hug. She made her way over to Ross and hugged him as well.

"Can I have a picture with you?" She asked shyly.

"Of course!" Ross answered as we got ready for a picture, smiling widely. Afterwards, we stood up signing a notebook.

"Bye sweetheart!" I gave her one last hug before grabbing onto Ross' hand and walked over to the doors of the restaurant. He held the door open for me as we walked in we were greeted by one of the workers.

"Welcome to Denny's! How many?" A waitress asked, grabbing the menus from the side shelf.

She made her way over to us and flash us a bright smile. She had burgundy hair and her bangs were pinned back, she wore a black polo that had Denny's engraved on the left side and her name tag on the other.

"Well actually were meeting my family here." Ross answered looking from the waitress who's name was Sarah according to her name tag, to around the place for his family.

"Ross! Laura!" We hear our names being called from a familiar blonde.

I turned around to see Rydel running over to us, engulfing me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my god! Laura, I haven't seen you in ages." She squealed hugging me tighter.

"Rydel any tighter and you'll kill my girlfriend." Ross teased as we pulled away from her hug.

"Well it's not my fault you like to keep Laura to yourself." Rydel argued as she looked at her brother.

I couldn't help but giggle at their argument. "Guys stop arguing ."

Rydel and Ross had a stare down before she linked her arm with mines, turning towards Ross and sticking her tongue out at him.

She led us to the rest of the gang. Stormie and Mark stood from their seats to greet Ross and I.

"Morning Sweetheart" Stormie chirped, pulling me into warm hug. I walked over to Mark.

After hugging Mark and Stormie, I moved over to greet the rest of the gang who, Rocky and Ratliff were talking amongst themselves and Riker and Ryland were tapping away on their phones.

"Hey guys!" I said, hoping to catch their attention.

I have seen them in forever. I have been extremely busy with writing music and school. But, I'm glad that we can finally catch up.

"Laura! Ross didn't say you were coming." Ryland started, standing up from his seat to give me a hug.

"We've missed having you around." Riker, Ratliff and Rocky all stood giving me side hugs.

"Aw! I've missed you guys too!" I took a seat beside Rydel .

The order went: Stormie, Mark, Ryland, Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel, me and then Ross.

"I'm guessing you guys are ready to order now?" The waitress made her way towards our table, pulling out a notepad and a pen out of her apron.

"What drinks should I start you guys off with today?" She gave us a smile before getting ready to write down the order.

"Dr. Pepper" Ratliff started.

""Orange Juice" Rydel continued, as she shut her menu.

"I'll take the same as her." Ryland looked up from his phone over to the waitress.

"Pink lemonade!" Rocky and Riker exclaimed almost at the same time.

"Two coffees" Mark spoke up for him and Stormie.

"A Raspberry tea is fine." I smiled and looked over at Ross, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Umm, I'll take..." Ross looked at the category of drinks in the menu, "I'll take a Pepsi." He said before wrapping an arm around my waist.

The waitress noded as she wrote down the drinks. "I'll be back to take your order." She walked off.

"So Rocky, how are you and Alexa doing?" I started to make conversation, looking over at Rocky who was adjusting his beanie.

Rocky and Alexa have been dating for two years now. Sure some fans were unhappy about them dating but the only thing that matters is his happiness.

"We are good" Rocky smiled at the sound of his girlfriend's name.

"She was actually going to join us but something came up so she couldn't" he added.

"That's good I can't wait to hang out with her sometime" I smiled widely.

Alexa was a really sweet girl. It's always a blast when Rydel has a sleepover and it's her, me, Alexa, and Savannah.

"I'm sure she'd like that" he smiled back.

"How about we get the Family Breakfast special?" Stormie suggested closing her menu.

Everyone nodded. "That's fine."

The waitress came back with our drinks, "okay what will you guys be having?"

"Well we will take two orders of your Family Breakfast Special." Stormie ordered then explaining what everyone did and did not want on their platter.

When she finished writing down the order she walked off.

"So, our world tour kicking off next week we need to start rehearsals today." Riker started to explain the rehearsal schedule.

"So we are to meet at the usual place for practice at 2, please don't be late." Ryland inputed

"Bro, me and you live together, of course I'm not going to be late." Rocky joked, nudging at him causing Ryland to roll his eyes.

"Obviously"

"Are you coming on tour with us, Laur.?" Rydel looked over at me, laughing at Ryland and Rocky.

"Doesn't your mom still have that rule that no girls on the bus?" I asked with a slight laugh as look over at Stormie then at Rydel.

"No sweat heart. I think the boys are mature enough" Stormie laughed.

"Yeah I mean if you really want to come then you may, but you still have to get your parents consent." Mark explained.

I smiled before nodding. "I'll get back to you Rydel."

After chatting amongst ourselves the food finally came.

**A/N: I know I haven't updated my other stories in forever! I'm having massive writers block. Should I continue or nah? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Sleepover

**A/N: woah! I really didn't expect to get a lot of reviews. Haha. Anyway enjoy! I didn't revise it so sorry for any mistakes Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Rydel's POV**

"Okay guys, Pass Me By from the beginning" Riker instructed taking his guitar pick from his strings.

Rocky started to strum the intro of the song on his acoustic guitar as everyone else jumped in and began to play their part

"Remember that trip we took in Mexico, Yeah, Hanging with the boys and all your señoritas" Ross began to sing as he kept his position on the guitar waiting for his part to strum.

After running through that song twice, Riker made us take five so he can show Ross where he keeps making the mistake at.

I walked over to Laura who was sitting on the bench jumping up and down to our rehearsal.

"Hey girl" I laughed at how adorable she looked when she was jumping up and down like a little girl on Christmas.

"Hey! Oh my gosh you guys are so amazing. Ergh! I need to see you guys in concert more often" Laura complimented.

I laughed. "You do! But if you go on tour with us you will be able to attend every concert"

"True. Hey, so Vanessa texted me and she wanted to go shopping for her date with Riker later. Want to come with?" Laura asked standing up to slide her purse onto her shoulder, letting out a small giggle.

Riker and Vanessa have been dating for months now. They haven't confirmed it because they want a real relationship not one that will get ruined due to hate from some fans and paparazzi.

"I would love too! But I promised the boys we'd go one on one playing basketball" I smiled apologetically.

"Ooo good luck" Laura wished as her phone went off indicating a text message.

"Vanessa is here. Can you tell Ross I left shopping with her?" She asked sliding her phone back into the front pocket of her jeans.

"Sure" I nodded as I gave her hug before watching her walk out the studio.

"Okay guys that's it for a day. We did awesome! We are so ready for tour in two days." Riker complimented as he began to put his bass into it's case.

"Hey Delly." Ross called as he walked over to me taking a seat beside me on the bench, handing me cold water bottle.

"Thanks baby bro" I smiled as I unscrewed the cap to take a sip of the water.

"Where's Laura?" He asked also taking a drink from his water.

"Oh she told me to tell you she went shopping with her sister to buy an outfit for her date with Riker" I informed him.

He nodded understandingly as Rocky walked over to us slouching his arm around Ross' neck slightly leaning against him.

"Hey bro, where's Laura?"

"She went shopping with Vanessa" Ross answered shrugging Rocky's arm off his shoulder.

"Oh. Why don't you come over and play one on one at basketball with us? " Ryland asked Ross as he approaching us.

"Sure! I don't want to go home alone all bored. Plus I haven't been to your guys new house in forever!" I chuckled.

"Great! We will meet you there then" Riker smiled, patting his brother on his back before making his way out of the studio to the car to put his bass into his trunk.

Everyone parted and drove over to our house. But looking up at the grey sky we decided to play basketball another time and stay indoors playing video games.

While all the boys and I were downstairs in the living room playing COD, Riker was upstairs getting ready for his date with Vanessa.

"Guys! Are you boys seriously going to play video games all day?" I whined, throwing my head back.

"Pretty much. Yeah." Ross chuckled before reaching into his pocket to answer his ringing phone, putting the call on speaker because he was in the middle of playing deathwatch with people online.

"Hey babe" Ross answered as he tapped random buttons.

"Hi, is Rydel there? I've been calling her but she doesn't answer."

"Oh she's right here next to me."

"Oh okay"

"Wh-" Ross didn't get to finish because he was cut off by Laura hanging up.

"I love you too" Ross mumbled to himself but everyone heard it causing everyone to laugh.

My phone went off seconds later, for FaceTime being Laura.

"Welp, have fun I'm going to FaceTime Laura upstairs." I slide to accept the video chat as I got up from the couch walking up the staircase as Ross yelled after me.

"Tell Laura thanks for hanging up on me"

"Kay" I responded as I finally reach the door to my bedroom walking inside, plopping myself onto the bed.

"Ross is upset that you hung up on him before he can finish his sentence" I laughed as I looked at the screen to see Laura at Vanessa's house.

Laura responded by laughing. "Eh who cares he knows I love him"

"I know" I smiled.

"So I was thinking we should have a sleep over!" Laura asked.

"That sounds perfect! We can do it here! I'm sure the guys won't mind." I offered.

"Perfect we can even invite Savannah and Alexa! Girls only!" Laura squealed at the thought.

"Yes! Please, watching the boys play video games has to be the least entertaining ever!" I exaggerated.

"Great! I'll be over in a few. I just need to finish helping Vanessa get ready."

"Oh okay! I'll notify the other girls and I'll get everything set up."

With that we exchanged goodbyes and I texted the other girls about the sleepover which they were excited for.

I walked downstairs to see all the guys eyes glued to the tv.

I walked into kitchen and started to prepare snacks when the boys decided to come.

"Ooo you made food" Rocky rubs his hands to together as he licked his lip and reached over to grab one.

"Don't even think about it." I smacked his hands away.

"Aww come on Rydel we're starving!" The boys whined.

"So? You have hands coo yourself" I laughed as I started to walk out the kitchen when I finished all the snacks.

"Ryland don't touch the snacks." I said not even facing them.

"I swear if I come back and I see snacks missing I'm going to kill you guys" I added before reaching the top of the staircase and into my room and changed into my warm fuzzy hello kitty shorts along with it's matching tank top.

**Laura's POV**

After finishing with helping Vanessa get ready for her date, I stopped by Ross and I's house and changed into some black sweats and a plain pink tank top throwing a thin sweater on along with my pair of Ugg boots.

When I was all set I got back into my car and drove to Rydel and the rest of the boys' house.

When I pulled up to their drive way I notice Alexa getting her stuff off her car and Savannah barely pulling up.

"Oh hey! We got here at the same time" I smiled as I walked over to them hugging them.

"Haha right? Talk about perfect timing" Savannah laughed softly as we all walk towards the door.

Right when we were about to knock the door opened revealing a well dressed Riker who's going to pick Vanessa up for their date.

"Have fun on your date" Alexa said

"Yeah! But not to much fun" I giggled as Riker's cheeks turned a light red color.

"I-I'll see you later. Bye guys" he stuttered as she walked past us.

We all walked inside the house shutting the door behind us, looking for anyone spotting a mob of brunette belonging to Ryland's.

They were all cooking. Which was shocking cause they never cook.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The boys cooking?" Savannah teased causing the boys to jump startled.

"Jeez! Sav. Give us a heart attack why don't you?" Ryland chuckled making his way over to his girlfriend placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rocky asks making his way over to Alexa to as well kiss her.

"Sleepover duh!" I smirked as I held up my sleeping bag.

"I see how it is Laura, you just hang up on me without me even finishing my sentence" Ross pretended to be hurt.

I rolled my eyes trying to hold in a giggle. "Yeah yeah you know I love you"

"Nope. I don't think you do. Why don't you come and show me?" He smirked making his way over to me.

I rolled my eyes once more before picking his lips and when I was about to pull away he pulled me back in. I smirk, placing my hands on his chest and pushing him away lightly.

"There. Now you know"

"Okay girls grab a bowl and let's go." Rydel's voice was heard when she made here way into the kitchen.

"Hey girl!" Savannah sang as her and Alexa made their way over to her and hug her.

"Ready ladies?" Rydel asked making her way over to the table picking up two bowls. One filled of popcorn and the other filled with gummy worms.

Rydel gave Ell. a quick kiss before walking out the kitchen.

Yes!" We alL said in a unison except for the boys before we grabbed a bowl and followed Rydel up the stairs.

"Bye boys!" We laugh as we walk into her room.

**Ryland's POV**

"Now what?" I asked leaning my elbows on the table as I look at my brothers and best friend.

" I don't know! I mean the girls upstairs having fun without us." Ellington continued, jumping up onto the bar.

"How about we go to the movies?" Ross suggested leaning against the doorframe.

"Sure, let's go. I'll drive." Rocky offered, walking over to the key hangers and grabbed his set of keys walking out the front door.

We all trailed behind him, me in the passenger and the rest of guys in the back seat.

After everyone had their seatbelt on, rocky started the car and pulled out the driveway.

I pulled up the movie showings on my phone. "Okay so the movie times that we can go see right now is..Hunger Games, Riddick, Oblivion, or Conjuring."

"Eh we've seen them all already and i don't think we want to watch them again" Rocky whined as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Okay so movies is out of the question, now what?" Ross asked looking over at Ryland.

"Why don't we get the girls Starbucks and maybe that'll convince them to let us join their sleepover" Ellington suggested as he points at the Starbucks sign up ahead.

"It's worth a shot" i shrugged my shoulders as Rocky pulled up to the drive thru ordering Starbucks for ourselves and the girls.

Once we got our coffee, we headed back home.

We all made our way up the starts, down the hall till we reached Rydel's door.

We couldn't decide who went first so we pushed Ross towards the door since he was holding the coffees.

"Hey ladies we brought you Starbucks." Ross said, knocking on the door.

Rydel opens the door and takes the tray from his hands. He looked over his shoulder showing the us that he got her where he want her.

Then when he turned back towards the door, it was being slammed shut.

"Stand back guys I got this." Ellington says like a big shot. We all take a step back and Ross pushed his hands out saying, "be my guest"

He knocks on the door and Rydel answered with an annoyed look on her face. "Hey babe can we join?" He says gesturing towards us.

"No Sorry Girls ONLY!" She replied sternly before slamming the door in his face.

When Ell. turned his attention to us we all started teasing him.

"Ooo I thought you got this." Rocky teased.

"Shut up you guys" Ellington rolled his eyes.

"I wonder what they are talking about?" I thought aloud.

"Maybe about us?" Ross answered.

We all exchanged looks before we pressed our ears against the door.

"So ladies who do you think has the better body?" Rydel's voice was heard as she asked the girls.

It didn't take long for the girls to answer.

"Riker" Alexa responded.

"Riker? No way Rocky!" Savannah and Laura agreed.

We all pulled away from the door and looked at each other as Rocky lifted up his shirt."I guess it's true"

We pressed our ears back against the door and listened.

"Okay next one, who do you think is strongest?" Laura asked the next question.

"I think Ryland" Savannah answered, "and not because he's my boyfriend but because he did play foot ball." She added.

I wide smile appeared on my lips.

"Good point, but I would say Ross" Rydel responded and Alexa agreed.

We all pulled apart once more staring at each other "what? There is no way you're stronger than me" Ross argued.

"Bro! I am" I argued back.

"How about we wrestle this out downstairs and see who's stronger? " Rocky suggested.

We all walked downstairs and Ross and I started to wrestle.

**Laura's POV**

I must admit having this Girls Only sleepover has to be the most brilliant idea ever. Us girls need to do this more often.

I stood up and made my way over to the door debating whether or not to grab more drinks opening the door before slowly shutting the door, deciding theirs enough.

Now is the perfect time to gets their opinion on something.

"Hey girls can I tell you something?" I asked looking at all the girls. We were all gathered in a circle laying on our stomach.

They all nodded turning their attention to me. I reached inside the bowl and grabbed popcorn tossing them into my mouth.

"I'm thinking about putting off my acting career and attend music school.." I looked down at the bowl of popcorn then up at the girls.

I know I already have a career so why attend college? But, I want to attend college it was always my dream besides singing and acting.

All the girls were speechless they couldn't find words.

"Its your decision Laur." Savannah smiled sincerely.

"If that's what you want, then go for it!" Alexa supported.

"Yeah Laura! I mean, I know my brother and I know he'll support your decision." Rydel reassured placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, enough with all this seriousness let's get back to this sleepover" I giggled hitting Alexa with the pillow causing a pillow fight to occur.

Right in the middle of our pillow fight the door swung open and the boys fell face first onto the floor.

We all stopped what we were doing and crossed our arms as the boys stood up from the floor, their cheeks pink due to embarrassment.

"Are you boys seriously eavesdropping on us? " Alexa started at her boyfriend then turning her attention towards the other guys in disbelief.

"We-uh..we-" with that the boys dashed out, trampling over each other our of the room.

We all looked at each other and busted out laughing and continued on with our sleepover.

**A/N: Finally finished with Chapter 2! How was it? Thoughts? Suggestions? This feels like the longest chapter ever! By the way keep in mind that the boys were downstairs when Laura was telling the girls about what she's thinking about doing. Can I get at least 6 reviews for the next chapter?**


End file.
